En línea
by SakuraSaotome
Summary: Akane estaba muy triste tras la ruptura con su novio, su hermana Nabiki le animó a utilizar una red social llamada Instagram para conocer gente. La sorpresa que se iba a encontrar jamás se la hubiera esperado en la vida


Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados de la gran Rumiko

* * *

 **En línea**

El atardecer veraniego llegaba al barrio de Nerima, una chica de cabello corto azulado sostenía nerviosa su teléfono móvil entre sus delicadas manos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿le escribo algo? - Akane odiaba todo lo relacionado con las redes sociales pero su hermana Nabiki le obligó a abrirse una cuenta en algo llamado Instagram, le dijo que principalmente se usaba para subir fotos. También podía seguir a sus cantantes favoritos, actores, series...si eso era así no le importaba, lo que su querida hermanita omitió fue que muchas personas lo usaban para conocer gente y por lo que había comprobado…para ligar - ni siquiera sé si estoy preparada para conocer a otros chicos después de lo de Mousse -

Akane llevaba meses triste a causa de la ruptura con su chico. La familia de Mousse era de un pueblecito de China, allí todavía se estilaba concertar matrimonios de conveniencia y él estaba prometido a una chica de su pueblo llamada Shampoo. Él sabía de su matrimonio desde el principio… ¿por qué empezó una relación con ella cuando sabía que no iban a llegar a nada? Se sentía utilizada, había sido un puro y burdo entretenimiento. Él le había dicho que estaba de verdad enamorado de ella pero que debía cumplir con su deber por el honor de la familia. ¿Quién habla todavía así en estos tiempos?

Movía sus piernas nerviosa, desde que se instaló esa aplicación no paraban de llegarle mensajes de chicos y todos igual "¿qué tal estás guapa? ¿quieres que quedemos para conocernos?" Akane directamente rechazaba a esos chicos, se veía claramente las intenciones que llevaban pero justo antes del atardecer recibió un mensaje que le llamó la atención por ser inusual. Aparte de que le cautivaron los ojos azul grisáceo del chico que le mandó dicho mensaje.

\- Su nombre es Ryu Black, ¿será su nombre real? Yo tampoco uso el mío... vive en Tokio, amante de las artes marciales, 19 años como yo… pero ¿qué clase de pregunta es esta? _"¿recuerdas haber cometido alguna_ _locura cuando tenías cinco años?"_ ¿qué locura se puede cometer con esa edad? Apenas recuerdo nada, era muy pequeña.

La chica de ojos avellana no podía dejar de ver las fotos de ese chico. Parecía que era alto, cabello negro atado en una trenza, cuerpo de infarto… y sobre todo esos ojos… ¿por qué le parecían familiares?

De repente su hermana Nabiki entró en su habitación asustando a la peliazul.

\- ¡Qué susto me has dado Nabiki! ¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta? - Akane respiraba agitada con la mano puesta en su pecho.

\- ¿Encima de que vengo a avisarte que la cena estará preparada en 15 minutos? ¡Qué desagradecida eres hermanita! Y por cierto… ¿qué tal llevas Instagram? ¿Has aprendido a manejarlo?

\- Aún no… sabes que no me gustan estas cosas. Y no paran de llegarme mensajes de chicos que quieren quedar conmigo.

\- Y eso que sólo me has dejado subir una foto y déjame decirte que es de las más ñoñas… tú sonriendo con P-chan. Déjame subir alguna de las que yo te hago. Seguro tendrás miles de seguidores - Nabiki le sonreía con malicia.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! En esas fotos salgo con poca ropa… ¡es que deberías dármelas! ¡ No te di permiso para que me las hicieras!

\- Ni hablar, esas fotos son mi sustento, necesito comprarme ese precioso vestido.

Akane sabía que era imposible discutir con su hermana así que se sentó de forma pesada en su cama. Nabiki vio por el rabillo del ojo la pantalla del móvil de Akane.

\- ¿Y ese chico? Vaya, vaya… veo que sí has aprendido a manejar la aplicación. Es muy guapo.

Akane dio la vuelta a su teléfono y los colores empezaron a subirle a las mejillas.

\- Yo-yo… me ha escrito pe-pero no le voy a contestar.

\- Pues si fuera tú no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de conocerlo. Bueno, baja en diez minutos y no te distraigas con Don cuerpo perfecto - Nabiki cerró la puerta tras de sí entre risas.

\- Será entrometida, ¿Don cuerpo perfecto? - una sonrisa asomó de los labios de la peliazul - mejor bajo a cenar y luego pienso si le escribo o no.

.

.

.

De nuevo en su habitación la chica suspiró y volvió a coger su teléfono - Allá voy…-

\- _" No recuerdo haber cometido ninguna locura con cinco años, además ¿quién se acuerda de lo que ha hecho tan pequeño? Tu pregunta me ha dejado algo descolocada"_

Akane miró un segundo el texto que había escrito antes de darle a enviar - Creo que no doy pie a nada y he sido educada - Sin pensarlo más envió el mensaje y soltó su móvil encima de su escritorio como si quemara en su mano.

\- ¡Pero qué he hecho! No lo conozco, ¿y si acaso busca información para hacerme algo? Debe haber alguna forma de borrar lo enviado… a ver… Él es-está escri-bi-biendo

\- _"¿Estás segura? Tan aburrida fue tu infancia jajajaja entonces ¿sigues igual de sosa ahora?"_

La cara de Akane estaba roja pero ahora de furia. ¿Pero quién se creía ese chico para juzgarla sin conocerla?

\- _" Mira Ryu, si ese es tu verdadero nombre, no te conozco ni tú a mí para que me hables de esa forma. Así que te agradecería que dejaras de escribirme"_

 _\- "¿Quieres que te cuente la mía, Hana?"_

La peliazul no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Este chico era increíble, le entraba por un oído y le salía por otro.

\- _"¿Acaso no sabes leer? No quiero seguir hablando contigo, adiós."_

 _\- "Yo no he vivido siempre en Tokio, ¿sabes? Antes vivía en Nerima. Mis padres se mudaron cuando tenía cinco años"_

Akane estaba confusa, tenía curiosidad de saber a dónde quería llegar con esto y además dijo que vivió en Nerima… ¿Se habrán cruzado alguna vez? Esos ojos azules… empezó a recordar que de vez en cuando tenía sueños de ella de pequeña y en su sueño aparecía un niño con unos ojos como los suyos. ¿Es que no eran simples sueños?

\- _"Perfecto, tu gran aventura fue mudarte a la gran ciudad con cinco años"_

 _\- "Fue justo el día anterior a esa mudanza, todo el mundo dice que los niños no saben lo que es el amor pero yo lo viví con esa edad. ¿Te ha pasado a ti también?_

El corazón de Akane empezó a latir muy rápido.

Ryu al ver que ella no respondía siguió con su historia.

\- "En el jardín de infancia tenía una novia, aunque suene fuerte esa palabra, era la niña más bonita y dulce que jamás conocí. Puedes decirme que estoy loco, con esa edad odiaba a las niñas pero ella era especial, aunque también tenía muy mal carácter. Aún así le ganaba su gran corazón"

\- " _¿A qué jardín de infancia fuiste?"_

 _\- " No recuerdo el nombre, sólo la recuerdo a ella"_

De repente a Akane empezaron a llegarle imágenes a su mente del jardín de infancia. De un niño moreno de ojos azules, de darse la mano con él y… espera un momento …

Empezó a buscar entre sus trabajos de la niñez y en una de sus libretas encontró un papel roto con medio corazón mal coloreado y una R dentro de él - No puede ser… - la peliazul volvió a coger su teléfono móvil y empezó a escribir.

\- "Sí que recuerdo una locura con cinco años…" - Akane escribía con dedos temblorosos.

El siguiente mensaje de Ryu fue una foto con la otra mitad del dibujo que ella tenía en forma de corazón y con una A dentro.

Akane abrió los ojos y puso la mano que tenía libre tapando su boca.

\- _" Cuándo me enteré que mi familia y yo nos mudábamos a Tokio le dije a esa niña que nos fugáramos, no quería separarme de ella… que absurdo, ¿no te parece una locura, Akane?"_

Una pequeña lágrima empezó a recorrer la mejilla de la chica

\- _"Ranma… ¿Eres tú?"_

 _\- "¿Recuerdas cuando quedamos para huir juntos?"_

 _Akane le mandó la foto de la otra mitad del corazón pintado._

 _\- " Recuerdo que no llegamos muy lejos, nuestros padres enseguida nos pillaron" -_ la chica sonreía con melancolía _._ Ahora estaba recordando todo con claridad.

\- _"¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice antes de que nos viéramos por última vez?_

 _\- "Que cuando fuéramos mayores vendrías a buscarme"_

 _\- "Nunca me olvidé de esa promesa, sé que de verdad suena a locura, que sólo éramos unos niños pero aquí estoy cumpliéndola. ¿Te has olvidado de mí?"_

 _\- " Nunca me olvidé de ti, pero tu recuerdo me hacía daño. Mis padres se preocuparon mucho. Y también parece una locura con cinco años sufrir por amor, pero así fue. Supongo que enterré esos recuerdos para no pasarlo mal aunque de vez en cuando sigues apareciendo en mis sueños"_

 _-" Te vi en Tokio, subías al metro con tus amigas"_

 _\- " Ahora estudio allí pero…¿Cómo me reconociste? ¿Por qué no te acercaste?"_

 _\- "Las puertas se cerraron antes de poder alcanzarte. Puede que hayamos crecido Akane, pero tus ojos y tu sonrisa siguen siendo los mismos"_

 _\- "Me hubiera gustado verte, Ranma…"_

 _\- "¿Aún quieres verme?"_

 _\- "Claro que sí"_

 _\- "Estoy en la puerta de tu casa, si no quieres bajar ahora lo entenderé. He llegado esta mañana a Nerima, no recordaba en principio cual era tu calle para empezar a preguntar cuando, llámalo destino, he visto tu foto en Instagram y mis pasos me han traído solos hasta aquí mientras esperaba a que me contestaras"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pasaron diez minutos desde que Ranma le escribió el último mensaje y no hubo respuesta así que supuso que quizá lo había tomado por un loco - ¿A quién se le ocurre presentarse de noche buscando a un amor de la niñez? -Se habrá asustado - el pelinegro murmuraba esto mientras caminaba en sentido opuesto a la casa de Akane.

\- ¿Te vas a ir sin terminar de cumplir tu promesa? - oyó una voz a su espalda que le pareció la de un ángel.

Lentamente se giró, Akane estaba justo detrás de él sosteniendo la mitad del corazón pintado, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Creía que te habías asustado por mi atrevimiento - Ranma no podía dejar de sonreír, después de catorce años volvía a tenerla cerca. Había soñado con ese encuentro desde que la volvió a ver en Tokio y ahora no sabía cómo actuar.

\- Entonces creo que no me llegaste a conocer lo suficiente - Akane tampoco podía dejar de sonreír. Una sensación muy cálida embriagaba su corazón como hacía años que no sentía. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Poco a poco los dos se fueron acercando, Ranma pensó que ya que se había atrevido a presentarse en la puerta de su casa iba a cometer una locura más. Así que puso sus manos en las mejillas de Akane y bajó a su altura para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Al separarse los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, Ranma sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado. Lo abrió y era la otra parte del corazón pintado. Ambos juntaron sus trozos con manos temblorosas. Ranma volvió a mirar a Akane y acarició la mejilla de la chica con el dorso de su mano de forma muy suave, como si temiera que se pudiera romper de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Te fugas conmigo, Akane?

\- Me fugo contigo, Ranma.

Después de estas palabras los dos jóvenes volvieron a fundirse en un nuevo beso, un beso lleno de futuro donde ambos internamente se prometieron no volver a separarse jamás, porque los dos estaban unidos por esos corazones de papel mal pintados.

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo! Este one-shot se me ocurrió una tarde que estaba muy sentimental y tierna, de ahí tanta miel jajajaja espero que os guste. Un abrazo a todos y como siempre especial mención a mis **#locasporeldiosgriego** que son mi conejillo de indias antes de publicar mis historias.

 **Sakura Saotome :)**


End file.
